


swords and swoons

by acciocreativity



Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Anderberry Siblings, Anderchang Siblings, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm just here to have fun, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocreativity/pseuds/acciocreativity
Summary: Camp Half-Blood: home to the world's premiere demigods and the world's most oblivious teen gays. How many weeks of working together on the camp's first musical will it take before the boys realize their massive crushes are reciprocated? Also, just how much of a disaster will this musical be? Some cute summer romance and niche crossover fic to break up the Christmas themed fics!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. day one: abash

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! since it's 2020 (only for a little while longer) i've decided that life is too short not to throw myself into my niche interests. anyways. literally no one asked for this, but this is my PJO/klaine fusion fic to the tune of klaine advent. even if you've never read PJO, i hope you can somehow find something to enjoy here, because after all, who doesn't love blaine andersimp? any and all feedback is much appreciated! thank you to all my lovely friends for encouraging me to write whatever the hell i want, and thank you to ej kuhlaine for showing me the magic of the ao3 formatting script.

A soft breeze drifts through the trees and ruffles Blaine’s hair. That is arguably the worst part of spending most of summertime outside—the heat does not mix well when combined with hair gel. Bringing less gel means lighter packing, but leaving his curls loose makes Blaine fidget. He takes a breath and nocks an arrow to his bow.

“Come on, Blaine!” Sam shouts from where he lounges on the grass behind. “Finn’s sparring with the Hellhounds today, and I’ve got money that dog will have Finn out cold in thirty seconds, but I can’t collect if I’m not there because I’m still here waiting on you to take the perfect shot or something.”

Blaine huffs. “I’m sure Artie will still honor it if we’re a couple minutes late, Sam. And I won’t shoot any faster if you keep nagging me.”

“Whatever, dude. I’m eating your gummi bears as compensation.”

Waving Sam off, Blaine adjusts his stance and gazes across the archery field. He draws back the bowstring and sucks in a breath, hoping the wind doesn’t take any unexpected swoops. He knows he can make this shot, the farthest anyone at camp would ever dare try, if he could only just—

“Oh hey, Kurt!”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his hands fumble with his bow, the arrow landing a mere few feet away. With a graceful stumble, Blaine turns to Sam who now stands and waves enthusiastically to the boy who stands at the top of the hill. Not just any boy, though, a radiant member of the Aphrodite cabin with high cheekbones and swooped chestnut hair and a lilting voice that could make Sirens weep. As if his own father is mocking Blaine’s abashed state, the sun gleams just above, glinting off Kurt’s hummingbird brooch. Blaine blinks and tries to hide his current awe.

“Hello, Sam.” Kurt’s lips curl up in amusement. “Archery practice going well?” He flickers his eyes briefly to Blaine’s pitiful arrow.

“Actually, we were just finished,” Blaine pipes up. “What brings you to the fields?” He goes for casual and friendly, but, from the way Sam holds back laughter, probably comes off as overeager.

“Your sister has recruited me to collect you two for ‘a surprise meeting of the utmost importance,’” Kurt’s impression of Rachel is scarily accurate.

“What’s the—?”

“Sam, if I knew the surprise, I would tell you, trust me.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Maybe you’d have had better luck tricking it out of her, but I simply do not have the patience.” He turns on his heel to walk back over the hill and Sam and Blaine gather their bags to follow.

“Hey, I totally thought you could have been a son of Hermes too!” Sam jogs backwards as Blaine walks beside Kurt and tries to stay as close as possible while trying not to let their hands brush—he didn’t want to make Kurt uncomfortable with his probably very obvious crush. “You have the witty thing down better than me or even Mason and Madison and they’re like one brain in two bodies. Seriously dude, when we were thirteen I was _terrified_ of you.” Sam gives Kurt a sincere look before falling into step on his other side.

Kurt’s musical laugh makes Blaine suppress a dreamy sigh. “Glad to know that monsters and Olymipans are a walk in the park, but awkward pre-teens with more scarves than sense send you running.”

Sam gives Kurt a bright smile and leans around his back to give Blaine a not-so-subtle thumbs up—what for, Blaine has no idea.

The three approach the mismatched henge of cabins, Kurt taking up the lead, and as he does, his hand brushes against Blaine’s just so, making Blaine’s pulse rise and his neck flush. He convinces himself it was just a beautiful accident and regains his bearings as they stride into Cabin Seven. Apollo’s most recent stay at Camp Half-Blood left the cabin for his children with an extension jutting out behind, a recreational room of sorts with acoustic paneling, fold out desks, stacks of chairs, and Blaine’s favorite part, a glossy gold baby grand piano. Dad intended for the space to have the ability to transform into what any of the cabin members needed to write and create what he deemed “the most beautiful ballads to grace Earth—save for those written by Apollo himself” (direct quote, including third person). Today, the chairs sit unstacked and arranged on the shallow risers at the back of the room, and a flustered Finn helps Rachel and Jesse guide the piano out of its alcove to the center.

Rachel catches sight of them stepping through the doorway and she grins as her eyes get a manic gleam. “Kurt! Blaine! Sam! Perfect! You’re just in time!” She flourishes a gesture to the rows of chairs where Finn flops down in the front row. Jesse slinks up behind her. He has a similar gleam, but somehow with a more menacing undercurrent. Blaine gives his sister a polite smile and takes a seat next to his brother, Mike, and Mike’s girlfriend, Tina, a daughter of Demeter. Sam takes the seat on his other side while Kurt sits down directly in front of Blaine, and of course, even the back of his head is breathtaking. Unfair for the rest of the population, but Blaine has no complaints from his vantage point.

Rachel claps her hands together. “So,” her smile gets impossibly wider. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here.” Blaine glances around the room to take in who else has been roped into Rachel’s scheming: Santana and Quinn, daughters of Athena, sit on either side of Brittany, another daughter of Demeter; Mercedes and Unique, daughters of Aphrodite, exchange put-upon looks in the front row next to Kurt; Artie, a son of Hephaestus sits in his wheelchair on the end of the front row. Finn’s the only member of the Zeus cabin present but that doesn’t come as much of a shock since he’s currently its only occupant. A relatively eclectic smattering of campers, but Camp Half-Blood isn’t known for its conformists.

“Come on, Yentl,” Santana crows with an eye roll. “Get on with the show. Britt and I wanna tan at the beach today, and you’re burnin’ daylight.”

Rachel narrows her eyes at Santana, but Jesse steps around her to pick up her welcome speech. “Singing. Dancing. _Performing_.” He takes a pause. “We know you all have talents that lie outside the sparring ring and archery fields.” Blaine straightens. “So Rachel and I have decided to start what we hope to become a Camp Half-Blood tradition.”

The pair share excited glances and face their captive crowd simultaneously and shout, “A summer musical!”

A few beats of silence. Rachel huffs. “We are obviously going to have to work on theatrical etiquette because _that was where your applause should have gone_.” Blaine watches Kurt’s hand raise into the air. “Yes, Kurt?”

“I’m not agreeing to this nonsense until you agree to have actual auditions with parts awarded on merit and not on how much you or Jesse likes us.” Mercedes and Blaine both nod.

“Kurt, you honestly think I would compromise my artistic integrity for petty arguments?” Rachel fidgets as her eyes briefly land on Finn, and if Blaine hadn’t been privy to the ins and outs of _that_ disaster, being a dutiful brother and friend, he might not have noticed it.

“Yes,” Kurt says, his tone dry.

Jesse cuts in, “Well, Kurt, we already had auditions planned, so you’re two steps ahead of us.” His smirk widens to resemble his father, Hades, far too much for Blaine’s liking.

“Really? And who, pray tell, is going to be judging these auditions?” Even from behind, Blaine knows Kurt’s stare is likely withering.

As if on cue, the door bangs open with a clatter and two women whirl into the music room with loud cheering and pops of champagne bottles. “Alright bitches, who’s ready to get musical?” One of the women shouts while raising her flute.

The other woman pours herself a glass and sets the bottle on the piano, liquid streaming down the side and making Blaine twitch. “Cheers, y’all!”

“Oh gods, you gotta be kidding me,” Blaine hears Unique mutter.

Holly Holiday and April Rhodes, daughters of Dionysus and two of the oldest demigods but certainly the least mature, just spilled wine on a piano worth more than Blaine’s mom’s entire house.


	2. day two: brake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, friends! so obviously, while well-intentioned, i didn't quite keep up with this as much as i would like. but hey, that doesn't mean i can't keep doing the prompt days! there are no rules, really. especially since i'm literally writing glee/percy jackson fusion fic..... anyways. yeah. oh also i've recently tested positive for covid, so my energy's been really low for a bit lately. but today was a good day, so i thought i'd do some self-indulgent writing!! please let me know what you think! i hope the anon from the last chapter can find this again! i hope you're all having a lovely day and a merry christmas eve to all those who celebrate! any and all feedback is appreciated!

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose as Holly Holiday and April Rhodes talk over each other about _theatricality_ and _stage presence_ and something that sounds suspiciously like _cute little booties_. Zeus allowing Mr. D (Dionysus) to leave his post as camp director and pass on the role to two of his demigod children is truly some chaotic bad decision-making on his part—and Zeus has been making bad decisions with even worse consequences for millennia. They’ve been here for two weeks, and Kurt can’t believe that the camp hasn’t become overrun by monsters or burned to the ground yet.

Eventually, Santana interrupts to speed things along. “Can you just tell us when to show up for auditions so I can start rubbing tanning lotion on my girlfriend’s shoulders?”

Holly clasps her hands together and beams. “This Friday, high noon, here in the choir room!” April raises her glass in a toast and assent.

Great, three days to prepare an audition piece. If these two didn’t have Broadway experience, Kurt wouldn’t be taking any of this seriously. But at least he doesn’t have to try and get on Jesse’s good side in order to have a chance to perform this summer—at this point, Kurt is starting to believe the creep doesn’t _have_ a good side. Plus he empathizes with his stepbrother’s plight to woo Rachel, bumbling as that plight may be.

As Kurt exits the choir room with Mercedes to leave out the front door of the Apollo Cabin, he catches movement at the corner of his eye. Kurt turns to a row of bunks to see Blaine Anderson, sunny smile and tumble of touchable curls, bouncing on a bed next to a window with a plot of hyacinths growing towards the sky. His heartbeat speeds up as he watches Blaine talk animatedly to Mike and Sam about audition pieces. How does Blaine manage to be so damn _cute_ when talking about something so simple? His passion seems contagious and drips off of him like the evening sunlight that streams through his window.

Blaine’s head turns in Kurt’s direction for a moment which makes Kurt quickly avert his eyes and pretend to look nonchalantly at all the other bunks and members of Cabin Seven.

“Uh—Kurt? Hello?” Oh, Mercedes has been trying to get his attention. She glances back and him with an incredulous look he recognizes as the _I caught you staring at Blaine again_ stare. If she weren’t his best friend and half sister, she would have caught the wrong end of his Celestial bronze sai swords a long time ago. Kurt responds with an indignant look that says _You can prove nothing_.

Mercedes just rolls her eyes as they cross the threshold and says out loud, “Yeah right.”

One would think that being a child of the goddess of love, Kurt would have a way easier time gathering the courage to walk up to Blaine and start a normal conversation with him that includes flirting and romance and compliments, and yet. All of that makes his stomach clench up and skin itch and worries race through his mind. So he’s working on it.

Mercedes—and probably Unique too—beg to differ, but he _is_ working on it.

There’s still time before dinner, so Kurt and Mercedes make their way into Cabin Ten and settle on Kurt’s bed. Unique’s already at her vanity nearby freshening up and evaluating a sizable row of perfume bottles.

“So how many longing looks towards Prince Charming did you make today?” Unique asks without looking up from the fluorescent pink bottle in her hand.

Kurt opens his mouth to defend himself, but Mercedes speaks quicker. “You say that like he took his eyes off of Blaine when he was even _kind of_ in his line of sight.” She turns to face Kurt. “This is just getting sad.” Unique hums in agreement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kurt straightens his posture and smooths out his pillow cases rather than making eye contact with either of his two traitor best friends. Typically, he wouldn’t long for spending time working at his dad’s shop, but he’s starting to think that a summer of changing brake pads and performing oil changes might be preferable to the third degree.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response, Kurt.” Mercedes rolls her eyes. “He is so obviously into you, too! You need to just go for it!”

“How do you know he’s into me?” Kurt sputters.

Unique finally picks a perfume and starts spritzing her general radius. “A blind man could see those puppy dog eyes, honey.”

“Not to mention, I have a reliable source who says that Blaine is super hung up on you too!” Mercedes preens.

“You’re telling me you actually let Sam talk to you for more than thirty seconds?” Kurt deadpans.

“Sam’s actually…” Mercedes’ tone gets softer. “He’s actually really sweet.” Kurt watches a slow smile spread across her face. “We’re going canoeing tomorrow before lunch.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows. If even Mercedes has been opening herself up after Sam’s obvious overtures, then maybe she has a point. “Well then,” he says. “I suppose nothing could hurt from…” Kurt swallows, “starting a conversation.”

Mercedes’ and Unique’s squeals are loud enough for the gods to hear from Mount Olympus, but that’s just another afternoon for Cabin Ten.

Kurt smirks and reaches over to Unique’s row of perfumes and plucks one off the counter that says it has notes of petrichor and hyacinth.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read this, you're darling, and i hope you're having a lovely day. thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
